Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia */Historia 2006 */Próximos Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo. #…no ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Página Principal. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, si puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar lo más referenciado posible. Véase Star Wars:Fuentes para más información. #…contener citas e imagenes. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imagenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de la Inquisición. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Detrás de las Cámaras", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. ---- Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Tengase en cuenta, que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podra recuperar el status de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imagenes, importancia, fuentes). #Entonces se ajustará el artículo hasta que los objetores (con razonables objecciones) estén satisfechos y cambien su voto. #Cuando, trancusrrida al menos una semana desde la nominación, y al menos 3 de los Inquisidores, y un numero razonable de usuarios comunes, voten a favor y no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Cómo votar: #Antes de nada, estate seguro que has leido completamente el artículo, y has estado atento a todo tipo de errores. (Habiendolos solucionado si has podido, o informando de ellos en la página de discusión). #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota ranto a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. ##Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto será no valido. #Tal y como se declara anteriormente, cualquier objección puede ser solucionada por todo aquel que así lo deseé, informando de los cambios cuando los haya realizado. #Una vez todas las objeciones hayan sido solucionadas (o 3 Inquisidores hayan votado a favor y no tenga nuevas objeciones en una semana), el artículo se añadirá a la cola de próximos "artículos destacados" en la portada y eliminado de la lista de nominaciones. Recuerda ademásñadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 de mes, es siguiente artículo será colocado en la Página Principal como destacado, marcandolo con la plantilla . La introducción del artículo aparecerá en la Página Principal. Las nominaciones inactivas durante un mes, se eliminarán de la lista. __TOC__ Artículos propuestos Boba Fett (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #Creo que es perfecto para artículo destacado--Cade skywalker 00:14 26 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de algún enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas secciones no están completas del todo. Especialmente a partir del la Guerra Civil Galáctica. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas partes están sin apenas interlinks. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Uso excesivo de imágenes en la sección de Arsenal, y otras imágenes excesivamente grandes. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Tabla de personaje incompleta. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Todavía hay usuarios trabajando en el artículo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:19 28 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Cade Skywalker (0 Inq/4 Usuarios/Total 4) A favor #Está actualizado a los eventos de la serie de cómics Star Wars Legacy.--Usuario:Manuelin #--Cade skywalker 02:40 14 sep 2007 (UTC) # Misma razón que las anteriores --Darth Paxis # Está casi perfecto --Usuario:Jaime bindo Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Aún no tiene una una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Darth Krayt (0 Inq/2 Usuarios/Total 2) A favor # Está casi totalmente completo incluidas las fotos, entre bastidores,fuentes y apariciones --Darth Paxis # De los mejores y más completos --Usuario:Jaime bindo : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de un enlace en rojo en la introducción. --KSK 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas secciones no están completas del todo. Especialmente a partir de la Venganza de Darth Krayt. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* La sección de Personalidad y Habilidades es incompleta. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Imágenes muy conclomeradas. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Sección de Entre bastidores incompleta. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Actualizado a los eventos de Claws of the Dragon 17:32 15 sep 2007 (UTC)---Usuario:Manuelin Inquisición Darth Nihilus (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor # Un artículo de gran calidad con numerosas imágenes, fuentes y excelente traducción. Buen trabajo-- Usuario:Darth paxis : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de un enlace en rojo en la introducción. --KSK 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Guerras Clon (0 Inq/2 Usuarios/Total 2) A favor # Para mí es un eje central de Star wars ya que marca el final de la República y el inicio del Imperio.--Usuario:Manuelin # Aún así está casi perfecto --Usuario:Jaime bindo : Tu voto a favor Objeciones # Todavia esta incompleto--Cade skywalker 02:40 14 sep 2007 (UTC) #--Darth Paxis No está totalmente revisado #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Aún le faltan gran parte del artículo principal y algunas secciones. 19:30 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:30 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan las Apariciones y Fuentes. 19:30 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Aún tiene tablas de necesidades: Expandir y Trabajando. 19:30 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Inquisición Imperio Galáctico (1 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 2) A favor # Amplia información de una de las organizaciones más importantes de la saga. Aunque le faltan las referencias. 13:58 26 ago 2007 (UTC) #Tambien me parece excelente para destacado--Cade skywalker 02:28 28 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles, sobre todo en las secciones Gobierno y política y en Economía.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Le falta todavía ser revisado y ampliado un poco más --Darth Paxis #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar más --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una. 11:45 16 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Estoy a favor de publicarlo como destacado, pero le he echado un vistazo rápido y he corregido muchas faltas, aun así, creo que necesita un segundo repaso más en profundidad antes de publicarlo como destacado. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:07 28 ago 2007 (UTC) Jacen Solo (0 Inq/2 Usuarios/Total 2) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y que además está adquiriendo gran relevancia en la serie de libros Legacy of the Force --Usuario:Manuelin # Creo que siendo artículo destacado podrá ser más conocido ya que la serie de libros Legacy of the force tiene como personaje central a él y se encuentra en la recta final en un momento de lo más interesante --Darth Paxis : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios Jaina Solo (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y aparece frecuentemente en los libros de Legacy of the Force. -- Usuario:Manuelin : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios Plo Koon (2 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 3) A favor # Excelente artículo de uno de los Jedis del Consejo. Aunque le faltan las referencias. 19:54 9 sep 2007 (UTC) #--Cade skywalker 20:05 9 sep 2007 (UTC) # --Battle Surgeon 12:13 14 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones # Creo que no tiene gran relevancia en la historia de Star Wars --Usuario:Manuelin # Debería adaptarse al formato de la wookiepedia --Usuario:Darth paxis # Creo que no está totalmente revisado --Usuario:Jaime bindo #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Ampliar un poco la introducción. 20:28 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de algún enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene casi referencias. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto en contra Comentarios * No es cuestión de relevancia, sino de calidad del artículo. * El artículo está perfectamente adaptado al formato wookieepedia, así como ya ha sido revisado. Os invito a que tacheis vuestros votos en contra, y si así lo deseais, lo cambieís a voto positivo. 20:38 15 sep 2007 (UTC) en:Wookieepedia:Featured article nominations